


Mine

by Passion_fruit



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bon Temps, Fangtasia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Eric, Sexual Content, Tom belongs to Eric, Vampires, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is doing research for OLLA, and he goes to Bon Temps, Louisiana to do his research. He runs into some interesting southern people.</p>
<p>Tom HiddlestonxEric Northman</p>
<p>I don't own any of the characters from True Blood, nor do I own Tom Hiddleston or Luke Windsor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Tom was being pushed against a tree in the dark woods of Shreveport, with a hungry and very horny vampire sucking on his neck. He found himself moaning as the vampire's fangs penetrated his neck, sucking each drop of blood.

 

Oh god, how did I get myself into this mess? Tom thought.

Earlier that day, Tom had flew to Bon Temps, Louisiana to do research on vampires for his next film, Only Lovers Left Alive, and most of the residents weren't too kind about the subject of vampires.

He did meet a nice waitress named Sookie Stackhouse at Merlotte's, who told him anything he needed to know.

"Why would a nice guy like you want anything to do with vampires?" She asked him as she brought him a coffee. Sookie was reading his mind to get the real answer.

"I'm researching for a movie role." He told her. Sure enough he was telling the truth. She nodded, "Well, in these parts, vamps are dangerous. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

He chuckled his 'Ehehehe' laugh, she couldn't possibly think vampires were real. "Vampires are real, Tom." She said. He gave her a questioning look. "Oh, sorry...I kinda read minds...I'm a faerie." Sookie said with a smile. Tom was very shocked and confused. "So vampires are real, and faeries? Are werewolves real too?" He questioned in joking manner. She nodded. "I know a few vamps you could talk to. My friend Tara is a vampire, she's a baby vamp, but she's still a vamp. You'll need to go to a club called Fangtasia, it's in Shreveport. You'll have to go at night." She wrote the address down, and gave it to him.

"Good luck." She said.

Tom and his publicist, Luke, were driving to Fangtasia. "Tom, are you sure about this?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am." He said, as they were outside of the club. "I'll be in the car. Come get me, if you need me." Luke said before Tom got out. Going inside the club, he saw people dancing, drinking...and people being fed on. Tom couldn't believe his eyes, there were real vampires with real fangs penetrating men and women's necks.

He decided to turn around, and he was face to face with a very intimidating blonde woman. "Well, you must be new. You smell fresh." She purred in a southern drawl, her fangs retracting. She was dressed in a corset and leather pants. She came to Tom's shoulder in her high heels.

"I-I'm Tom, and I'm looking for a woman named Tara." He stuttered. "What do you want with Tara?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "A friend of hers suggest I talked to her, Sookie Stackhouse." He told her.

Tom watched as she rolled her eyes, "The fucking faerie. Follow me." He followed her through the crowd of dancing bodies to the bar. There was a black woman giving people bottles of red liquid, blood was what Tom thought it was.

"Tara, There's a human here for you." She said. "When you're finished with him, I'd like a bite." She winked, and walked away. Tom stared at her as she walked up to a blonde man sitting on what looked like a throne.

Tara rolled her eyes, "That's Pam, my maker, and I'm Tara. What can I do you for?" She asked. "I'm doing some research on vampires for a movie role, and your friend Sookie, told me to talk to you." Tom said.

"Well, I'm only a baby vampire...I think Eric can help you better. He's the oldest thing in here." she said pointing at the man on the throne. 'Eric' was watching them, Tom had to admit that the man was intimidating. Eric then pointed at them, and did a 'come hither' motion with his fingers. "Looks like Eric wants you to come over." Tara said.

They both walked over to Eric, avoiding the crowd of hungry vampires trying to get at Tom. Once they were in front of Eric, Tom's usually confident demeanor faltered.

"You're the one Sookie sent? Thomas, is it?" Eric asked. Tom nodded. "Sit." Eric said, gesturing to the seat next to him. Pam was standing behind him, Tara stood with her.

"What kind of knowledge do you need on vampires?" Eric asked.

"I want to know what goes on in the mind of a vampire. What kind of lovers they are? Wha-" Eric stopped Tom midsentence. "Follow me." He said getting up, and dragging Tom away. Tom noticed a lot about this vampire, he was taller than Tom, and very strong. They were going outside of the club, at the back of the building, and going towards the woods.

"I-If you kill me...people will come find me..." Tom stuttered. Eric stopped, turned around, his height making him hunch over to look down at Tom. He smirked, "I don't plan on killing you, Thomas." Tom looked into his eyes, the pupils dilating. "Now Thomas, I need you to do as I say, and stay calm." Tom nodded, he wasn't in control of his body anymore, he was entranced by Eric's cool dark voice. There was something so sexy about his voice, Tom had to admit.

"Take your shirt off." Eric ordered. Tom did as he said. Eric made a grunt of satisfaction, and took his jacket off, tossing it to the ground. Tom was both scared and turned on from the Eric's eyes darkened. "Will it hurt?" Tom asked.

"Not when I do it." Eric replied. Before Tom could blink, Eric's lips crashed against his. His arms wrapped around Tom's lean waist. Tom found himself kissing the man back, moaning shamefully. Eric pulled away, exposing his fangs, and letting out a growl.

And now we're back to where we started...

Eric's fangs were deep in Tom's neck, his blood was the sweetest Eric's ever tasted, better than Sookie's. Eric loved the sound of Tom's moans, he then pulled away, biting his wrist and letting the blood flow in Tom's mouth. Tom hungrily gulped Eric's blood.

"Oh god, that was exhilarating and passionate!" Tom said. "There will be more to come, Thomas." Eric told him.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked Eric, as Eric was walking back to the club.

"It means you're mine now, Thomas." Eric smirked at Tom's shocked face, and dragged him back to the club. How will I explain this to Luke? Tom thought.

Once they got back to the club, Tom saw an angry Luke talking to a very scary looking Pam. "Oh no, that's my publicist, Luke." Tom said. Eric walked over to them in inhuman speed, pushing other vamps and humans out of his way. Tom followed him, hoping Pam wouldn't murder his publicist and friend.

"Pam!" Eric barked.

She was staring Luke down, fangs out, and ready to pounce. Luke's eyes were wide when he saw Tom and the blood on his face and neck.

"I'm just about to have a bite." She said.

"He's a friend of Thomas'. Retract your fangs." He ordered. "You're not my maker." Pam growled.

"Now!" Eric was now in front of her, and Pam glared at him before retracting her fangs. Tom was both frightened and surprisingly aroused. Pam rolled her eyes, "Fucking humans." She said before going to look for a fangbanger.

Luke walked over to Tom, inspecting his neck. "We have to get you to a hospital, Tom!" Luke was tugging on his arm. "Mate, I'm fine." Tom said.

"You're bleeding! What the hell happened to you?" Luke asked.

"I...Uh...How should I start?" Tom stuttered. "I met this lovely vampire...and I kind of belong to him now."

"What the hell, Tom. I just found out that bloody vampires are real, and now you belong to one." Luke was livid now. Eric finally stepped in, "Thomas is mine, whether you like it or not. And if you don't like it, I don't. Fucking. Care." He growled. Luke looked from Eric to Tom, and back to Eric. "Tom...it's getting late. We should go back to the hotel." Luke said before turning to leave. Tom nodded, "I'm really sorry about him." He apologized.

Eric's face was blank, "We'll discuss about vampires tomorrow night. I know where to find you, Thomas." He then smirked, before walking off in his inhuman speed. Tom said goodbye to Tara before leaving. When he got into the car, Luke was shaking with fear and anger.

"Are you alright, mate?" Tom asked.

"Tom, are you insane!? You could've been killed! Vampires are real, and one of them bit you!" Luke shouted. "I'm sorry, really I am. But I'm fine Luke, Eric will help me research for Only Lovers Left Alive." Tom said. Luke shook his head at his stubborn friend, and drove to the hotel. When Tom's head hit the pillow, he tried to fall asleep; but everytime he did, he'd see Eric's face. His heart was racing a million beats per minute, and he felt energized. He jumped out of bed, "I can't get any sleep like this. I need to go for a quick run." He said to himself. Oblivious to the fact that vampire blood made him high.

A little quick run wouldn't hurt, Luke'll never know. He thought. He threw on something to run in and running shoes, and left.

The city was pretty much dead, and Tom knew this run would be problem free. As he jogs down the street, his mind goes back to that handsome blonde vampire. Little did he know there were some bad werewolves up ahead. They smelled Tom a mile away, and took advantage of his obliviousness. When Tom spotted them, he thought they were regular dogs, until he saw the glow in their eyes. He stopped, breathing hard. [i]Oh god! Run Tom, Run![/i] He turned to run, but ran right into his savior. He looked up to see Eric with his fangs out, ready to pounce.

"Thomas, I advise you to run while I take care of these dogs." He said. Tom nodded vigorously, and ran for his life. As he ran, he heard the yelps of the wolves. He cringed as he made his way back to the hotel.

He leaned against his door, still breathing hard. "Tom, Tom, Tom." He heard Eric tsk. "You're just as troublesome as Sookie." Eric was covered in blood, but Tom still thought he was handsome. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked Tom. "Oh yes, sorry." He said, quickly apologizing. "Please, come in." Tom opened the door, letting himself and Eric in his room.

Eric sat in a chair, legs spread wide, and that intense look in his eyes. If Tom didn't know any better, he'd say it reminded him of his character Loki. He sat on the bed, and they began talking about the history of vampires, then Tom wanted to be nosey and ask about Eric's life.

"I'm over a thousand years old, Thomas. In my human days, I was Viking. A king...it was what my father wanted. I spent my last days in battle before I was killed, and my maker, Godric, turned me." Eric said. Tom was so impressed. "I have a question." Tom said.

"Ask away, Thomas." Eric said.

"When you were a Viking, did you worship Thor?" Tom asked, smiling sheepishly. Eric nodded. "We worshipped Thor and the rest of the Aesir. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I sort of played Thor's brother, Loki, in a movie." He said. Eric smiled, "I'll have to watch this movie sometime." Tom felt giddy, he was talking to a real vampire, who was a Viking, and he worshipped Thor. This is amazing! Tom thought.

Tom then yawned, he had definitely come down from his high. But to Eric, the night was still young. "Tired so soon, darling?" Eric asked while pulling his clothes off. Tom's eye's roamed over Eric's body, That Viking definitely kept in shape. He thought, while licking his lips. Eric pulled Tom's clothes off for him, being as gentle as he could. He knew Tom was a gentle human.

Tom's mouth wrapped around Eric's cock, slowly taking every inch of him in his mouth. Eric's hand made it's way to Tom's head, pushing him down further, throwing his head back. Eric liked the way Tom was on his knees pleasing him as if he'd done it before. Eric had to have Tom before the night was over. In a matter of seconds, Tom was under Eric's hard body, anxious and aroused. Eric was teasing him, smirking at Tom's reaction when he slowly jerked him off. His hips would buck, and he'd cry out Eric's name. "Are you ready for me, Thomas?" Eric asked, his fangs coming out. Tom nodded, "Do it." He said in a husky tone, Eric smirk and gave Tom the ride of his life.

The next morning, Tom woke up to an empty bed. He saw a note on the pillow beside his. It read:

Thomas,

I've gone underground to sleep, I will see you later tonight for more "research".

Love,

Eric

Tom smiled, he had a feeling he wouldn't get a certain vampire out of his head all day.


End file.
